


Jailbirds

by Stardust_and_Strawberries



Series: Underappreciated Characters [5]
Category: Sense8
Genre: F/F, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_and_Strawberries/pseuds/Stardust_and_Strawberries
Summary: Mrs Cho considers her future while being interviewed after Sun's escape





	Jailbirds

The room where they sat facing one another was sparse and Spartan, like the prison she knew she would soon be returning to. The young officer had been unfailingly polite to her, more polite than she felt she perhaps deserved given how shamelessly she had lied to him and how (and here she had to struggle to hide a smile) Min-Jung had hit his friend on the head with her mother's vase.

"Did she mention any friends she might be planning to stay with? Did she mention any names at all?"

"My hearing is not what it used to be." said Mrs Cho, who had never had any problems with her hearing whatsoever but was used to young people assuming she did.

"And how about Min-Jung Lee? Did she perhaps mention any plans she may have made with Ms Bak?"

Her heart leapt at the name, an echo of the way it had leapt when she had opened her door to find Min-Jung outside on her balcony just the way it had happened so many times in the dreams she always tried to squash as they arose. She had considered herself too old for such foolishness, but life had surprised her, and for once in joyous way.

They had met since her release of course, but only through a plastic panel in the prison visiting suite. To have her here in person without barriers, to be able to touch her hands and her lips, taste her skin, was more than Mrs Cho had ever let herself hope for. And that night there had been so much to catch up with, so much to talk about free from listening guards that there almost hadn't been time to rekindle the warmth they had first shared on a thin blanket on the cold concrete floor of a prison cell. But finally the words ran out and their bodies continued the conversation.

"I do not know. We did not talk much."

There had been no time for more than a kiss the next day as they ransacked her appartment for anything that might help Sun in her flight, racing any backup that might be on its way. When she was gone with what money and jewellery she had to hand and her favourite silk blouse they had simply waited together, hand in hand and forehead to forehead until the officers came crashing through her door.

There had certainly been no time to consider putting her affairs or appartment in order before she was taken away as she had known she would be. That Mrs Yi from number forty six who had always looked down on her would doubtless feel justified when the neglected load of her laundry was discovered in the basement washing machine. And she suspected the batch of kimchi she had left fermenting would eventually crack its pot before it was discovered. A shame, she had always liked the pot with the little blue flowers on, but she supposed her son would have had no use for it anyway.

(There too this was perhaps a blessing, it was easier to pretend that he didn't visit when she was in prison because of the distance and inconvenience than confront the fact he didn't visit her at home either. She put such thoughts aside hastily. She was going back to Min-Jung now, and Sun would visit them, she could tell.)

"As I have told you officer, I do not know where she went." It was true, although had it not been she would of course not have told him either.

Detective Mun met her eyes again, respectful but earnest. He was a well-meaning young man, she decided, and genuinely did think he was helping her and Sun. He would realise in time that the world was a more complicated place than he believed it to be.

"Please help me, Mrs Cho. Anything you can tell me about where Ms Bak may have gone, however small, could help you avoid going back to prison."

"Avoid going back to prison?" She covered her mouth to hide her giggle. "Whatever makes you think I would want to do that?"

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess I know absolutely nothing about Korea beyond very cursory Googling, so I apologise for any cultural mistakes I may have made. Please let me know if you spot any so I can correct them.


End file.
